A Love Long Past
by Seigan
Summary: A retro-generaton story of Inuyasha and Kikyou. It is about the time before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. IY/Kik. Not neccessarily pro-IY/KI, just a look into their past.
1. The Sad Priestess Kikyou

**A Love Long Past**  
By: Seigan 

**Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? I don't own Inuyasha. In fact, I don't own any anime!

**Summary:** 50 years before Kagome entered that fateful day, Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyou. It is a dark, deep past that no one really knew, and mostly it was forgotten. But inside the mind and heart of Inuyasha, the story still dwells inside of him. It always had. It always will.

------  
  
Prologue: The Sad Priestess Kikyo   
  
------

A beautiful maiden walked down the grassy path. In her hands were a bow. This maiden's name was Kikyou, guardian of the sacred Shikon Jewel bestowed to her through the Demon Exterminators. Her job was to protect the Jewel from evil.

Kikyou felt a disturbance in the air. The wind blew with an all too common fury. A demon was in the area. A demon that wanted the power of the Shikon Jewel for itself. It would try to steal the jewel from it's case in the Shrine. Kikyou was ready. It was done all too often. She notched an arrow into her bow, and walked up the long steps that led to the hut that shielded the Jewel.

Sandals clacked onto the cold stone floor. Kikyou looked at the shrine house. From the other side was a centipede demon. One that thirsted for the power of the sacred jewel. Kikyou took aim at the monster. She pulled back harder on the string. The arrow charged up a sphere of energy, and Kikyou let go. The bright pink light illuminated it's path as it exploded into the demon's side. It shrieked. Kikyou took another arrow and placed it in the bow. She unleashed another raging beam of light without mercy into the demon, this time, destroyed the demon in a flash of light.

Kikyou, with her saddened face, turned around and walked back to the village. 'Another day, another demon slain. Why can I never have a normal life?' she pondered. As she walked back, she was greeted by her little sister, Kaede. "Big Sister! Did you slay the demon?" 

"Dear Kaede, I did. It was another centipede demon." Kikyou replied.

Kikyou and Kaede walked side by side towards the town's council.

She entered the large building. Kaede had gone back to priestess training. Inside were a council of five. She bowed. The one in the middle asked, "Did you exterminate this demon?"

"I have."

"We thank you. However, we warn you to be on your guard. There has been sightings of a half demon with white hair and a fire-rat coat searching for the Shikon Jewel." The elder said.

Kikyou asked, "If it is a half demon, what do I have to fear?"

"Normally a half demon would not be a problem. However, this one is reported to be unusually strong."

Kikyou nodded. "I will be on my guard." She then left the town house.

She walked down the lonely dirt path. She scanned the road. It was a bright sunny day, and the children were playing. As she walked down farther, she saw Kaede training. Kaede was still trying to master the bow. Kikyou remembered that she had to gather herbs. A demon attack had ran her medicine supply low.

Kikyou sighed as she walked over the hill and into the herb fields. 'If only I could be a normal girl. If only I could be happy like them. But I have my duties as a priestess. But, if only...'

------

"RUN! IT'S A DEMON!" a partially bald man screamed. A flash of red sped past him, and he fell dead. The red flash sped down the hill, towards a group of armed civilians. They had long ningatas and arrows set on fire. 

The demon jumped into the air. The arrows sped towards the white haired demon, but he broke them all with his arm. He murmured, "Foolish Humans."

He landed in front of the barricade of spears. He charged forward and cried, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Most of the defending people fell. The rest ran away except for one. The demon gripped him by the front of his shirt. "Human, do you know where the Shikon Jewel resides."

"Y-yes. It's in a village to the east. Please spare me!"

The demon just threw the villager into a hut. He went on to pillaging the village. He relished in the screams of the villagers of whom he would soon slay. The Demon grinned, then charged forward.

------

A/N: What do you think? If you think Kikyou and Inuyasha are OOC, that's because they aren't the ones we know. Inuyasha was much crueler, and Kikyou was kinder. And this is a prologue. The later chapters will be longer.

Next Chapter: The Half-Demon Inuyasha


	2. The HalfDemon Inuyasha

**A Love Long Past**

**By: Seigan**

  


Disclaimer: Yadayada I do not own IY.

  


Legend: ' ' _ Thoughts " "_ Dialogue

  


------

  


**Chapter 1:** The Half-Demon Inuyasha

  


------

  


A lone rider sped down the grassy hills. He rode through the countryside, coming at last to a village. Inside, he went straight to the council house. He dismounted at the entrance.

  


Inside, he bowed to the five elders. He then announced, "The half-demon Inuyasha has pillaged another village yesterday. He is almost here. Only two more villages stand between us and him."

  


The middle elder said, "The situation is grave. We should prepare ourselves. He should be able to get here by the end of the month."

  


"Yes. I will announce to the people to be on guard." The rider bowed and left the room.

  


The rider walked to the shrine. Inside, Kikyou, dressed in red and white priestess clothes, was meditating. "Um, excuse me, lady priestess."

  


Kikyou turned around and stood up. She asked, "Yes? What do you need?"

  


"The elders sent me to inform you that the half-demon Inuyasha is coming this way. You should prepare yourself to battle him." The rider informed. "The elders predict he will be here by the end of the month. That is all."

  


"Thank you," Kikyou said. The rider left the room. 'The new moon is but a fortnight away. I should start preparing.' Kikyou thought. She went over to the archery range. About two hundred yards away was a target. Kikyou picked up a bow and arrows. She notched the arrow into the bow. Kikyou pulled back, and releasing a breath, she let go off the arrow. It gracefully split the air, and implated itself directly onto the bullseye. Kikyou repeated, and split the first arrow in two. And she did so over and over.

  


------

  


The red blur ran through the trees. He could start to feel the energy of the Shikon no Tama. The last two villages were not the one. It would most likely be this one. 'Shikon no Tama I am coming!'

  


------

  


Kikyou walked down the road. 'The area is filled with a dark presence. Something is not right.' She clutched her bow just to be safe. 'Could it be that mysterious demon they say?'

  


"Lady Kikyou!" a voice shouted. A man ran up to her.

  


"What is the problem?"

  


"An outpost was just attacked. The only survivor said it was the demon Inuyasha! He is safe now. You need to be on guard."

  


"Lead me to this survivor." Kikyou commanded. The man just nodded and led them to a hut. Inside was a wounded soldier lying on a tatami mat. She kneeled down and observed the soldier. "You are hurt, but not bad. You will survive."

  


The soldier groaned. He opened his eyes, then exclaimed, "Lady Priestess! We were attacked by the demon Inuyasha. He is most likely resting now. But soon he will attack. The outpost was not far from here!"

  


"Calm down. I am aware of the demon Inuyasha. You need your rest."

  


At that moment, Kaede ran in. "Big Sister! A demon is attacking the village! They need help!"

  


Kikyou nodded. She picked up her black bow and her arrows and ran out of the hut. She headed towards the town gate. In the distance she could already see flames. The wooden gate was knocked down, and the defense posts were burning. Nobody was left alive. The stench of death filled the air. Kikyou grimaced at the smell, and placed the sleeve of her shirt over her nose. She ran towards the shrine. Kikyou wondered 'This demon is very strong for a half blood. Should I worry? What if- KIKYOU. Get a grip on yourself. You need to be brave!'

  


------

  


'Here it is!' Inuyasha thought. He saw the gates. There were soldiers on the top of the wall. The fired arrows at him. He dodged them all. Then he punched the gate, which splintered instantly. He jumped up, and used a claw attack at the soldiers. He then used the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on the defense posts.

  


Soldier swarmed at him. He ran through the soldiers, killing them. One of them said to a little girl, "Kaede, get your sister the priestess!"

  


'So they are sending a mere priestess against me? I will kill her and throw her body into the pile of corpses.' Inuyasha thought. He decided to leave the girl. Inuyasha killed the soldier. A few more came from behind. He shattered them with the Soul Stealer attack.

  


Inuyasha jumped up into the air. On the ground was a girl dressed in white and red armed with a bow. 'I'll kill her later. Kill villagers first, steal Shikon second.' He thought that this priestess would be no challenge.

  


Inuyasha decided to wipe out a section of the village. Kikyou, however, was waiting for him to steal the jewel.

  


------

  


Inuyasha ran up the steps. On top, waiting, was a priestess, bow in hand. 'She's pretty. Shame I'll have to kill her.' Inuyasha stood before her. She asked, "Half-demon Inuyasha, what is your purpose in getting the Shikon Jewel?"

  


Inuyasha scowled, and said, "Priestess, I am a half demon. You should know that half bloods are discriminated. I'll take the jewel and make myself into a full-fledged demon."

  


Kikyou thought, 'So he's alone. And kinda cute. And those ears- KIKYOU! What is wrong with you. How can a demon affect you so much? Kill him!'

  


"My name is Kikyou. I am here to stop you! Prepare to die half-demon Inuyasha!" Kikyou proclaimed.

  


Inuyasha charged. Kikyou fired an arrow at him. He blocked it. As Inuyasha was about to dig his claws into Kikyou's chest, she fired an arrow into his arm. He jumped back and held his arm. "BITCH! Die!" Inuyasha tried to Soul Stealer her, but she avoided it, barely missing it by an inch.

  


'He is good! But I can't be defeated by him!' Kikyou assured herself. Inuyasha took the offensive and swiped at her, but she jumped back. Kikyou fired a purified arrow, but Inuyasha dodged it barely. 'Gods, how strong is she!? Well, I probably can kill her anyway. That bitch...' Inuyasha charged again.

  


This time he slashed at her stomach, bringing three red horizontal marks across her. She tried to move back, but she hit the shrine house wall. Inuyasha stood in front of her, smirking. "It seems like I got you now." Inuyasha said.

  


'Oh Gods. I don't want to die now. No...' Kikyou thought. 'Should I beg for my life? Will he even give it after the damage I caused?'

  


Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'So she's scared, eh? Well, even if she's going to beg, I'm killing her anyway.' Inuyasha charged at her, claws ready to strike. Kikyou closed her eyes tightly and pulled an arrow into her bow. She then fired blindly. 'Am I dead?' She opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha kneeling over. He had an arrow impaled in his abdomen.

  


'Stupid bitch!' Inuyasha was about to kill her when he felt something poke his back. He turned around and saw armed villagers. They had swords, spears, and arrows pointed at him. "Shit..."

  


------

  


A/N: Kikyou survives by chance. And Inuyasha's captured! What will happen next? Will Inuyasha be killed? Will he escape and kill them all. Will you review? And the part about Kikyou planning to beg for her life, who said she was tough? Remember, this is Kikyou as a living girl, not a walking sandbag.

  


Next Chapter: Let You Go.


	3. Let You Go

A Love Long Past By: Seigan  
  
Disclaimer: .........I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA........  
  
Legend: :: :: _ Inuyasha's subconscious.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2: Let You Go  
  
------  
  
"Lady Kikyou! Are you alright?" A villager ran up to her. Kikyou was a bloody mess. Her shirt was torn and she was bleeding rapidly.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kikyou looked up to see Inuyasha being tied up. He was giving her a deep glare. The villagers had spears pointed at him. She looked away. Kikyou was helped up by the villager. They brought her to the village, as well as dragged INuyasha along.  
  
He was placed in a hut surrounded by demon wards. Outside were guards. Kikyou was brought to a healer, who helped her tend to her wounds. She had three large gashes across her stomach. Kikyou was had difficulty breathing. It was the first time in years that she was injured so badly.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Lady Megumi! There is a demon attack!" A villager shouted.  
  
Inside the hut, Megumi stood up. She looked at a 12-year-old girl in priestess clothes and said, "Come Kikyou. Let us deal with this demon."  
  
The young Kikyou nodded and followed the older woman out. They both were armed with a bow. They ran towards the place of the attack. It was in the outer most part of the village on the east side. It was a large black spider demon. The spider was as large as a house.  
  
"Lady Megumi, there is the demon!" A wide-eyed Kikyou pointed.  
  
"I know Kikyou. Let me deal with this." Megumi said, and she ran forward, and fired an arrow. Kikyou, being the young stubborn girl she was then, had walked too close. The demon charged at Kikyou.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!" Kikyou cried. Megumi shot an arrow into the demon's heart, but the momentum had the demon's claws dig into Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou! I told you not to wander into a battlefield!" Megumi ran over to Kikyou. She pulled the claws out of the demon, and then carried Kikyou back to the village.  
  
~*End*~  
  
Megumi died two years later in another demon attack, and Kikyou took her place.  
  
"Big Sister! What happened!" A teary-eyed Kaede exclaimed. She ran to her sister's side. "Inuyasha did this, didn't he!?"  
  
"Yes Kaede, but I will be fine. These wounds are not serious." However, Kikyou grimaced as she tried to get up. Kaede ran out of the room, presumable towards Inuyasha. "KAEDE! WAIT!"  
  
------  
  
'Owwwww.' Inuyasha grimaced as he layed tied up inside the hut. He had no chance of escaping like this. The demon wards would be too powerful unless he was in full strength.  
  
He sat up when a little girl entered the hut. "DEMON! You hurt my sister!" She ran up and kicked him in the stomach, where the arrow had hit. He clenched his teeth in pain as the foot dug into his wound. Then Kaede proceeded to punch him in the chest and face.  
  
"Girl, if you don't fucking stop, now, I swear, I will KILL you!" Inuyasha threatened. Kaede widened her eyes, then ran out of the room screaming. Inuyasha smiled smugly and decided to get some sleep.  
  
------  
  
Kikyou stepped out into the night. Her wounds were treated and she was mostly fine. She decided to check out the damages. She was shocked at the damage. Half the village was a wreck. Buildings were crumbling and splintered. Dead bodies covered the ground. The blood stained the ground that the area looked like a red carpet.  
  
She decided to head towards Inuyasha. He was being held in her hut. Kikyou wanted to help Inuyasha. She was starting to feel sorry for him, being a half-demon. She knew what it was like to want to be normal.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha laid awake. He was slowly biding his time until his wound fully closed. But the way the humans had treated his wound didn't help.  
  
He heard a rustling outside. He snapped out of his sleepy state and was ready to rip the ropes apart to defend himself. But the person who really came in was an unarmed Kikyou. Inuyasha growled, "Bitch, what are you doing here? Come to finish me off when I'm down?"  
  
"Of course not." Kikyou walked over an lighted a torch. "I'm here to tend to your wounds."  
  
They were silent the whole time. Kikyou delicately tended to the arrow wounds in his stomach and arm. 'Wow... I did do a lot of damage.' She looked over him, and then saw some bruises. 'Huh? Where did these come from. I guess the villagers beat him.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a proposal for you." Kikyou said.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I've decided to let you go, but on one condition."  
  
"And that is!?"  
  
"Never come back here."  
  
Inuyasha thought about this for awhile, then agreed. 'Once I get back to full strength I'll come again, and this time I'll kill you.'  
  
------  
  
"Inuyasha is gone!" A villager shouted. "Get Kikyou!" But before they could send for her, she was already there.  
  
"Yes? What is the matter?"  
  
"Inuyasha has left! We should hunt him down!"  
  
"He is gone already. Inuyasha has left here, so there is no point in chasing him."  
  
They looked at her strangely, but shrugged and left. However, Kaede was there. She asked, "You let him go, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you! He hurt you badly."  
  
"I guess I felt sorry for him. He is just trying to be normal."  
  
"Hnn...."  
  
"Kaede, you should get back to training."  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I just met him."  
  
"Don't lie. Your eyes say so. You like him and that's why you let him go."  
  
"Okay, so I do. Kaede, just go. I need to be alone." Kaede left. Kikyou sat down. 'Inuyasha. How can you affect me so?'  
  
------  
  
(Inuyasha's Thoughts)  
  
Kikyou. How can you affect me so? You've been nice to me, as well. No one really ever cares. And what's this feeling?  
  
::She's pretty, ain't she?::  
  
Yea- HEY! Whatdya know?  
  
::I know you're in love with her. Love is in the AIR!::  
  
Shaddup! I just met her for Kami's sake!  
  
::Really? I'm sure that's not what you really think. She's pretty, and attractive. You're in love.::  
  
Who are you to say such things?  
  
::I'm you, remember? You can't lie to yourself::  
  
Whatever. I still have to kill that bitch to get the Jewel.  
  
::Harsh words. You know you're not gonna do it. And she's not a bitch, cuz she's not a dog. And she is defintely not one in the human sense.::  
  
Get outta My MIND!  
  
::Can't. I'm you, you're me, we're the same::  
  
Shaddup. I'm gonna get some sleep.  
  
::Yea. I'll make sure you'll dream about her! Goodnite!::  
  
------  
  
A/N: So, that's the end of Let You Go. Aww, it's love at first sight. And I think I'll make Inuyasha try to kill Kikyou again. Then they start to be friends in the fourth chapter... Er, I'll see ya later. I gotta brainstorm.  
  
Next Chapter: The Promise, Broken. 


	4. The Promise, Broken

**A Love Long Past**

**By: Seigan**

  


Disclaimer: ......Read Chapter 1

  


------

  


**Chapter 3:** The Promise, Broken

  


------

  


"So you will just let me walk out?" Inuyasha asked.

  


"Yes, I will, just do not come back."

  


"Why?"

  


"I have my reasons. Go, before I change my mind."

  


Inuyasha left into the night sky.

  


------

  


(Three Days Later)

  


'That bitch Kikyou was _so_ stupid to ever let me go. And to think three days ago I harbored feelings for her.' Inuyasha thought. He raced through the forest towards the shrine.

  


The trees opened up to one sight.... the shrine house. And in frong was a girl, dressed in white and red- Kikyou. He raced forward to attack. The claws were spread out. Kikyou turned around and screamed. 'Yes, scream! Hahaha..... HUH!? Why did my body refuse to attack.'

  


'That bastard! I thought I told him never to come back. Wait, shouldn't I be dead by now?' Kikyou opened her eyes once again. Inuyasha was gone. "So, he tried to steal the jewel. I wondered why he didn't just kill me." Kikyou told herself. "Maybe telling him to never come back was a bad idea." She looked pleadingly towards the sky. 'I am a miko. Yet do I find myself falling for a demon?'

  


------

  


"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha cried as he pummeled his fist towards a tree. "I should've been able to send her to hell. But why did I stop myself moments before my claws would've shred her to pieces?" Inuyasha sat down in a lump on the hill. 'What is this feeling that stops me so? I am a demon. I shouldn't love.'

  


Then, a large green fuzzy caterpillar demon crawled towards the village. And crawled. And crawled. And crawled. Until it got past the hill. Then, after a while, a pink light fill the sky. Inuyasha just shook his head.

'Man, demons have GOT to be smarter.' ::That includes you, right?:: 'NOBODY ASKED YOU!' ::Yea, but I am you.::

  


Inuyasha decided to go around the village, and spying on things. ::Spying eh? Spying for things, or PEOPLE?:: 'Hmm.. people... HEY WHAT ARE YA THINKING?' ::Exactly the same as you::

  


------

  


Kikyou walked down the road alone. She could feel being watched. However, she made no regard, since most of the village people admired her. As well as some boys. Kikyou never thought the eyes would be amber, however.

  


She supervised the cleanup. They dragged the long green demon to the well, then chopped it up. Then they dumped the pieces into the well to rot. Inuyasha watched all this from his perch on the tree. He also saw that some of the village boys admired her. He started to get angry. However, he knew he shouldn't be.

  


Inuyasha jumped back to the village. A little girl, the one that was the sister of Kikyou, was firing arrows. The villagers were harvesting rice from the patties. Others were repairing a huge part of the town. He had pretty much destroyed half of it in the last attack. He almost felt sorry for them.

  


Then, his (very cute) ears picked up a noise. It sounded like rumbling. "DEMON!!!" He jumped to see what was happening. A large black spider demon, and it was charging through the unharmed part of the town.

  


"Lady Kikyou, we need you to help exterminate a demon!" A villager said. She took up her bows and arrows and headed straight to the village, escorted by a group of armed soldiers. However, Kikyou whitened at sight of the demon.

  


'It's a spider. Ewwwwww.' She thought. Kikyou wanted to faint. It soon rammed through the barricade of soldiers. They called for Kikyou to attack, but she just stood there.

  


The demon shadowed her. As it raised it's fangs, she started to faze out. Kikyou barely heard the words, "Claws of Blood!" Three arcs of red light ripped through the demon and trembled the ground. Dust flew everywhere. She opened her eyes.

  


Kikyou saw no sign of Inuyasha. She wasn't sure if it was Inuyasha, because he never used the Claws of Blood attack yet. However, she was sure because she saw a red coat, much like the one that Inuyasha wore. Kikyou went over and delicately picked it up. She folded it and carried it in her arms back to her hut. She placed it on the table. Kikyou never thought of the spider demon.

  


-------

  


Inuyasha landed on the hill overshadowing the village. He could see the black lump which, minutes ago, was a demon. People were running over to it, and throwing nets over it. Inuyasha started feeling colder than he remembered. Then he noticed he wasn't wearing his coat. 'Damn. I must've left it at the battle.'

  


Inuyasha thought of going back the next day to retrieve his coat. He lay on his back, palms behind his head. He drifted off into a doze.

  


~*Dream Sequence*~

  


Inuyasha walked down a hill. Next to him was a girl, Kikyou. He was smiling and so was she. Then he grabbed her wrist. He turned to face her, and closed in. Their faces nearly met. Then, their lips closed in.

  


~*End*~

  


"Huh!?" Inuyasha's eyes drifted open. "What a weird dream." Then he heard a rustling behind him. "Who's there!?" he asked. Inuyasha instantly sat up.

  


From behind the bushes came out Kikyou, the priestess. She walked up to him carrying a red cloth in her arms. It was his coat.

  


She said, "Here, I believe this belongs to you. Am I wrong?" She then delicately gave him the red coat. Kikyou then sat next to him, legs up to her chin. She looked at him. "Why have you not attacked me yet?" she asked.

  


All she got was a "Hn." from him. This would definitely be an interesting conversation. Well, more like Kikyou asking questions and him grunting.

  


"Where do you come from?" Kikyou asked.

  
"West."

  


"Any specific town or area?"

  


"No."

  


"So you live alone?"

  


"Yea."

  


"Must be lonely."

  


"Whatever."

  


"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

  


"No."

  


"Are those cat ears?"

  


"They're dogs."

  


"Can I touch them?"

  


"HELL NO! You cannot touch my ears. Never!"

  


Kikyou giggled. Inuyasha made a confused face. Kikyou said, "I finally got you to say a sentence."

  


"Feh. Whatever." He said.

  


"So, Inuyasha, why _do_ you need the Shikon Jewel?"

  


"It goes like this," Inuyasha started. "I am a half-demon, a mix, both yet neither. To put it short, I'm a freak. I'm not accepted by humans, and looked down upon by demon-kind. I need to be stronger so that I can be accepted. I can be a full blooded demon. This way nobody would dare insult me anymore."

  


After hearing this, Kikyou felt sorry for the half breed. "So, it must be really lonely for you."

  


"Yes, it is."

  


"Well, Inuyasha, it was nice talking to you. I must leave now." Kikyou said. She got off and dusted her pants.

  


Inuyasha looked up and asked, "Why do you have to go?"

  


"Oh, so now _you're_ the one who's desperate for a talk. Well, as a priestess, I have duties. And I got to check on the sacred jewel." Kikyou replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She walked away, back towards the village.

  


Inuyasha watched her as she disappeared over the hill. "Well, until we meet again." Then he wondered, 'How do I get the Shikon Jewel if I cannot dare attack her? Maybe I will wait for her to leave the village, then take it. But that's too risky. ARGH! WHY THE HELL CAN I NOT KILL HER!?'

  


::Because you love her::

  


'What!? You're back?'

  


::I was never away silly Inuyasha. I'm in your head. I just decided to give you a break. Your stubbornness will not subside to my wise ways::

  


'Wise!? You call yourself wise?'

  


::In a way- yes!::

  


'Wait till I get my hands on you!'

  


::How? To do so would be suicide. Your hands are mine::

  


'Hey! We're wasting a page arguing!'

  


::It's not me who's really wasting the author's page. It's more of a,_ you_::

  


-(IY: HEY! We're not done yet!)--(IY: I SAID NO)--(OOOOO)-

  


Kikyou walked back to the shrine. She climbed the stairs to the house where the Shikon Jewel was kept. 'Inuyasha wants the jewel to be accepted by others. Most demons just want it for it's power. Maybe I should give it to him. But then, he would attack us. Maybe I should persuade him to use it. Then I can finally be a normal girl and he can be accepted by others. But why should he?'

  


Kikyou opened the door and checked for the jewel. It was there. She walked down the steps back into the village. 'Maybe he would marry me- Kikyou, what are you thinking. Even if you do like him, why should he like you? You are the only thing standing in his way to his ambitions and dreams!'

  


Kaede ran up to her. "Older sister! Where were you? You've been gone for two hours!"

  


"Oh my. Have I been gone that long?" Kikyou asked.

  


"Yes! The villagers were worried. They thought that you might have been attacked by a demon, because of the three attacks today."

  


"Next time tell them not to worry."

  


"I did! You were with that dog-boy, weren't you?" Kaede scolded.

  


"Kaede! What do you care about what I do with my time?" Kikyou snapped. She had stopped walking.

  


"You're a priestess. One that defends people against demons. What do you think will happen if the people finds out that you are in love with one?"

  


Kikyou started walking again. "I choose whom I want to be. If they choose to stop me, they can try."

  


Kaede started to tear. "Kikyou, I just don't want to see you hurt."

  


"Little sister," Kikyou said. She kneelded down and continued, "I can defend myself well enough. Now, Kaede, continue your priestess training. If anything does happen, you will be the one to take my place."

  


They started to walk towards the village again. They did not talk during the walk.

  


------

  


A/N: So, here's the long, not awaited chapter 3. Except those that are on the Kikyou site, this fic was longer than usual to come out. The reason is because I just got the Love Hina series on friday and watched it all weekend! And I think I'm getting writer's block. Because I have an idea of what to write, just can't get it in. Boo Hoo.

  


Next Chapter: Um, You Didn't See Me Try To Steal the Jewel

  



End file.
